


Tonight (I'm-a Let You Take Me Higher)

by Ricechex



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, mild orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>We’re still not drunk enough for this</i>, Nick thought, just as Ty’s lips parted and he closed the distance between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight (I'm-a Let You Take Me Higher)

**Author's Note:**

> Belated birthday ficlet for my darling Eden. Happy birthday, babe. *raises a toast*

“I love this song!”

Nick O’Flaherty rolled his eyes. “Six, you’ve never heard this song,” he called over the music, smiling as Ty Grady—his best friend and fellow Marine—began swaying as they stood at the bar in a random club in Crete. They were on leave for three days, and Owen had had the idea to go to Greece. Once Kelly had heard the suggestion, he’d enthusiastically hopped on board, and before long even Digger and Eli were looking at Nick and Ty, smiling and poking at them until they agreed.

Beside him, Ty hummed, hips moving obscenely with the beat. “Come on, O,” he said, ignoring Nick’s earlier comment and grabbing his wrist.

“Come on _where_?”

Ty raised one brow, smirking.

Nick frowned, then looked out at the dance floor. “I’m nowhere near drunk enough for this yet,” he said, turning back to the bartender and signaling for another round.

Ty draped himself over Nick’s shoulders, and Nick closed his eyes as he felt Ty’s chest press against his back. “Please, Irish?” Nick bit his lower lip, grabbing the shot that had been placed in front of him and knocking it back. He fought back a shudder when Ty rubbed a scratchy cheek against the side of his head. “Owen and Digger have already left, and Kelly and Eli aren’t nearly as much fun as you are.”

He shouldn’t—Nick knew he shouldn’t go out there, knew it was too risky. He’d been fighting the attraction to his best friend for almost seven years now, and it wasn’t getting any easier. Dancing with Ty? That was just asking for trouble.

So Nick grabbed the shot that had been brought over for Ty, tipped it back, and let himself be pulled onto the floor.

The press of bodies all around was enough to keep him from focusing on the way Ty moved… for the first few minutes. But then another song started, and the masses pressed closer, and then Ty was right there, grinning at him as they moved with the throbbing pulse. The push and pull of the group had them nearly on top of one another, and when Ty wobbled, Nick’s arm wrapped around his ribs to steady him. Ty’s arms came around his neck as though on autopilot, and Nick’s breath caught as their eyes met.

 _We’re still not drunk enough for this_ , Nick thought, just as Ty’s lips parted and he closed the distance between them. For a second, Nick stood still, blinking as Ty’s mouth moved against his. Then his eyes fluttered closed and he groaned into Ty’s mouth, his free hand coming up to tangle in Ty’s hair. It was sloppy and tasted like booze and when Ty whimpered and pressed even closer, Nick couldn’t stop his fingertips from digging into Ty’s back just a little bit.

A heartbeat later the kiss was over, and Nick was left standing very still in the middle of the dance floor, chest heaving as he stared at his best friend—the man he called _brother_ —watching as he blinked and tried to catch his breath.

“Ty—”

Nick’s protests were drowned out when Ty pushed forward and kissed him again, this time with far more intent. He forgot about everything as Ty’s body fused to his and the crowds shoved around them.

“Wanted to do that,” Ty whispered, “since Basic.”

“Wanted it since the bus to Parris Island,” Nick whispered back, left hand tangling in Ty’s hair.

“Nick.”

“Come with me.” Nick grinned and grabbed Ty’s wrist, pulling him through the crowd until they found the hallway that led to the bathrooms. Casting a glance behind them, he saw Kelly dancing with some pretty little redhead, and Eli back at the bar making several ladies laugh. Neither were watching him and Ty.

With one last glance, Nick pulled Ty along down the hallway, past the bathrooms to a couple doors further down. The first was locked, but the second was open and labeled _προμήθειες_ , with the English translation under it for any drunk tourists who got lost: _Supplies_. “Here,” Nick said, yanking Ty in behind him and closing the door as quick as he could, pushing Ty against it hard enough to make him gasp before Nick covered Ty’s mouth with his own. Ty’s moan was swallowed by Nick’s kiss, his arms going around Nick’s shoulders as Nick ground their bodies together, the music still thumping through the walls. He nipped at Ty’s lip hard enough that Ty cried out and pulled back, chest heaving against Nick’s.

“Christ, O.”

Nick smirked in the dark, pushing Ty’s head to the side as he mouthed at his neck. One hand snaked down between them, toying at the button on Ty’s jeans for a second before popping it open and tugging at the material, splitting the zipper with ease. Ty bucked against him, groaning when Nick shoved the jeans down a bit more and palmed his cock through his briefs.

“Nick, please.” Ty’s voice shook a little, and Nick heard his head thump back against the door. “Please.”

Sinking to his knees, Nick peeled Ty’s briefs down, shoving them and his jeans to his knees. Ty’s skin held a light tang of sweat from dancing, and Nick closed his eyes as he licked up Ty’s thigh, inhaling deep as he kissed at the crease of Ty’s hip before sliding his lips along the side of Ty’s cock. Licking his lips, the tip of his tongue flicking over Ty’s skin, Nick waited just a second, then opened up and took as much of Ty into his mouth as he could.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Ty said, hips stuttering and hands latching onto Nick’s hair as he tried not to thrust into his mouth. “Oh fuck, Nick, god damn.”

Nick hummed and pushed himself further, until his nose was tickled by the coarse hair at Ty’s groin. He’d thought about this so many times, even when he’d tried so hard not to. He’d almost half convinced himself that the reality would never live up to the expectations he’d developed.

He’d been wrong.

Ty was almost incoherent above him as Nick pulled back, cheeks hollowing. His head bobbed a few times, slow and torturous, before he began moving with purpose.

“Jesus, I need to see this.” Nick heard Ty fumbling against the wall, and a second later a dim light flickered to life behind him. He kept his eyes closed until he heard Ty’s harsh breath. “God, O, do you know how fucking hot you are?” Nick’s eyes opened and he looked up at Ty, mouth stretched wide over Ty’s cock. Ty was biting his lower lip, pupils blown wide as he watched Nick sucking his cock. “Fuck me.”

Nick paused, blinking rapidly before he pulled off. Blood seemed to be roaring in his ears as he knelt there. “What?”

Ty smirked. “What, _that_ surprised you?”

“No, I… well yeah, actually.” He took a breath and licked his lips again, mouth suddenly feeling dry. There were a thousand and one reasons they shouldn’t, and at least nine hundred and fifty of them were because Nick knew—he just knew—that if he and Ty had sex it would never just be a casual thing. He’d never wanted anyone like this before or since. And if Ty wasn’t looking for something that would stick, Nick wasn’t sure what he’d do.

Grinning, Ty said it again. “Fuck me, O.” Nick opened his mouth, then looked away from Ty’s eyes, suddenly wishing Ty’d never turned the lights on. In the dark it was easier to pretend—pretend that this was someone else and he was dreaming, pretend that this wasn’t them being drunk and stupid, pretend that Ty felt even half of what Nick felt…

“Hey.” Ty’s voice was soft, and Nick closed his eyes. He should say no. He should stand up, pull Ty’s pants back up, kiss him one last time and tell him he was sorry; he was drunk; he was any number of things that meant he’d made a mistake, and could they possibly never mention it again, thanks.

But when he opened his eyes and looked up at Ty, he asked, “You sure?”

Nodding, Ty said, “One hundred percent,” he said, fingers twisting idly in Nick’s curls.

Letting out a slow breath, Nick nodded and said, “OK.” He gave one last, long lick up the underside of Ty’s cock, making him shudder and buck his hips, and then he stood. “Get your pants off, Marine,” he growled in Ty’s ear.

“Yes, Staff Sergeant,” Ty said, smiling as he toed off his shoes and kicked out of his jeans. The briefs followed, as did his socks, and for good measure he pulled his t-shirt over his head, letting it drop on the floor. Nick tilted his head, appreciating the view of Ty Grady standing naked before him. Silver dog tags hung around his neck, nesting against the sparse hair on his chest, and Nick wondered if he even realised he’d put them on after his shower before they’d gone out.

“Christ,” he whispered, jaw hanging open. His hand burrowed into his pocket and pulled out a condom as well as a small packet of lube that he carried just in case. His other hand snapped the button on his pants.

Ty reached out and snagged his belt loop, tugging him forward. “Let me,” he said, eyes locked on Nick’s as his hands opened Nick’s pants and shoved them down his hips. His right hand delved into Nick’s briefs, fingers closing around Nick’s cock as he palm covered the underside of it and moved.

“Fuck, Ty.” Nick’s hands slapped against the door over each of Ty’s shoulders, and his head drooped as Ty fondled him. “Holy hell.”

“Want you so fucking bad,” Ty said, hooking one leg behind Nick’s and pulling him in. “Nick, please.”

Nick rolled his hips, breath harsh when Ty’s hand closed over the head of his cock and twisted. “How bad?” he asked, looking up through his lashes at Ty.

Ty bit his lower lip and moaned. “Bad enough to beg?”

The idea of Ty begging—down on his knees, promising anything at all if Nick gave him what he wanted—made Nick groan. “You might actually kill me, Six,” he said, capturing Ty’s mouth in a kiss. Ty’s leg slid up to wrap around his waist as Ty whimpered into his mouth, tongue flicking out against Nick’s lips. His hand sped up, tightening around Nick’s cock until Nick was making noise with every stroke.

“Fuck me already, Marine,” Ty said, voice carrying through the room.

“Yes, Staff Sergeant,” Nick said, grinning as he grabbed the condom and ripped the foil package. He rolled it on carefully, then looked Ty in the eyes again. “Turn around.”

Ty hummed and twisted, bracing himself against the door as his shoved his hips back, feet wide. Nick twisted the tip off the lube packet and squirted some onto his fingers, rubbing the pads in the cleft of Ty’s ass before pushing at his hole. Hissing out a breath, Ty said, “You’re not gonna break me, O.”

“Dammit, Grady, let me do this my way.” Nick pushed and rubbed a bit more, coaxing Ty’s body into relaxing for him before he let his fingers slip inside. There was little resistance, and he groaned. “Jesus Mary and Joseph, do you _practice_ this or something?”

Ty laughed, hips moving, body trying to get more from Nick. “If I said yes, would you stop treating me like I’m made of glass?”

“Goddamn.” Nick added some more lube and eased three fingers into Ty, mouth slack as he watched them easily disappear in Ty’s body. “You really are gonna be the death of me.” He pulled his hand back, added the rest of the lube, and slicked up the condom. “Turn around again,” he said, grabbing Ty’s arm. “Wrap your legs around me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ty said as Nick reached down and hooked his arm under one of Ty’s legs. “Fuck, seriously, O?”

“Shut up, Ty.” Nick’s free hand grabbed his cock, lined him up, and he pulled Ty onto him.

Ty cried out as Nick entered him, slow and careful. Rocking his hips, Nick sank deeper each time, until he was well seated in Ty. Leaning in, Nick dropped his hand and hiked Ty’s other leg up to his waist, holding it in place as he moved. “Nick!”

“Ty.” Nick pushed, hiking Ty up further against the door before letting him sink down again.

“Come on then,” Ty said, biting at Nick’s lips and jaw. “Harder!” Nick grunted and moaned with every breath, slamming into Ty as hard as he could. The door rattled in its frame and Ty shouted wordlessly, urging him on. “Harder, Nick!”

Quickly moving his grip, Nick changed their angle and thrust in, watching Ty’s face as he pushed at his prostate. Ty’s head fell back and his fingers dug into Nick’s shoulders as he held on, gasping and almost screaming with every snap of Nick’s hips. “O! I… I…”

“Scream for me, Grady. Scream so loud they wanna fucking court-martial us for this. I wanna fuckin’ _hear you_.”

Ty screamed.

Nick thrust in again, pushing their bodies tight so that Ty’s cock was caught between them. “Well done, Marine.”

“Th-thank you, Staff Sergeant,” Ty gasped, giving a shaky smile and squirming as Nick’s cock rested against his prostate.

“Talk to me, Ty, what do you want.”

Ty made a strangled noise. “Please, Nick, it’s… too much.”

“You’ve had worse.”

“ _Nick_.”

“Beg for it.”

A sound like a sob escaped Ty’s mouth. “Please, Nick, I want to come, please, I need it, I need you to let me.”

Nick shook. “More.”

“Nick, _please_!” Ty was shouting now. “Please, baby, please!”

With a growl, Nick eased his right hand out from under Ty’s leg. “Wrap your leg around me again,” he said, shoving his hand between them. Ty panted, wincing as he pushed his shoulders against the door—it forced his hips closer to Nick, which ground Nick’s cock deeper into him, which meant it was now pressing more firmly on his prostate. Nick took hold of Ty’s cock and pumped it slow, kissing him as he did so. “So goddamn good, Ty, you feel so goddamn good.”

“Nick,” Ty breathed, fingers digging into his skin. “Close… I’m close.”

“Let ‘em all hear it, Ty. Let ‘em know how fucking good it feels.” He pulled his hips back and thrust hard.

Ty shouted. “Yes! Fuck, Nick, yes, _yes_!” Nick thrust into him again, and again, and Ty shouted with each one. His body clenched tight, and Nick smiled as he nuzzled at Ty’s collarbone.

“That’s it, babe, come for me.”

Ty’s head smacked back onto the door as he cried out, body tensing as he came in warm pulses over Nick’s hand. The sensations were too much, and Nick gave a few final thrusts and shouted Ty’s name, his orgasm washing over him as he tried to keep them both upright. When it stopped, he sucked in a deep breath, grimacing as he helped Ty lower his feet to the floor.

Then he fell forward, pinning Ty again. “OK.”

“Yeah.”

“Just…OK.” Nick’s breathing was beginning to even out, and he pulled back enough to look Ty in the eyes. “This… really isn’t how I’d pictured the night going.”

“Me either,” Ty said, hands still perched on Nick’s shoulders. The music was still pounding in the walls, reminding Nick of exactly where they were and what they were doing. Something must have shown on his face, because Ty licked his lips and tilted his head. “You OK?”

Nick barked out a laugh, leaning his forehead against Ty’s shoulder. “I just fucked you against a door, and you’re asking if _I’m_ OK?”

“Yeah.”

Swallowing, Nick raised his head. He wasn’t sure how to answer, so he asked, “What do we do now?”

Ty stared back at him, then smiled. “Well first you can hand me clothes,” he said, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Nick’s lips. “And then you can take me back to the hotel and fuck me again.”

Nick’s heartbeat picked up once more, and he stared at Ty. “And what about… tomorrow?”

Ty’s smile turned wicked. “Tomorrow it’s my turn,” he whispered.

Nick could live with that.


End file.
